


Taking Time Off

by tangibleHallucination



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Cullen Rutherford, Established Relationship, F/M, but just wait alright, inquisitor isadore, there's no sex in this yet, they'll dingle their dangles eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangibleHallucination/pseuds/tangibleHallucination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Inquisitor can be tiring, but Commander Cullen is always there to offer assistance. Posting the "unfinished" version. Diddly dangling to come in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Time Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoisyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyGhost/gifts).



> Inquisitor [Isadore Lavellan](http://noisyghost.tumblr.com/tagged/inquisitor%20lavellan) and her lover, Cullen, with special guests [Ligean Adaar](http://ohyeahthatblog.tumblr.com/tagged/Inquisitor-adaar) and Iron Bull.
> 
> This was written for a friend, our Inquisitors in the same universe. Their Inquisitor was more competant than mine, so Adaar is part of the Chargers, because "Krem may be second in command, but she was always on top of Bull, in more ways than one". 
> 
> This is probably real OOC. Slay me.

Downtime was rare these days, especially when you were the Inquisitor. Isadore Lavellan had this fact drilled into her by her Leliana well enough by now. If it weren’t for Varric’s “subtle” suggestions to take it easy once and a while, she didn’t think she’d ever take a break.

 

And that wasn’t even the hard part. With enough persuasion from her companions, Isadore could be coaxed into taking a break every now and again, whether it was for a game of cards, a trip into town with Cole, or pulling pranks with Sera. The hard part was getting the Commander away from his duties for more than ten minutes at a time. What other way would she care to spend her time than with her lover?

 

She’s lucky when she catches him in his chambers, looking intently at something on the desk. Probably something important. Such a shame. Isadore sets her hands on the desk with enough force to make Cullen jump, leaning over once he’d leaned back with a pleased grin. “You didn’t hear me come in?” Sure, she hadn’t knocked, but she wasn’t quiet about entering, either.

 

Cullen just sighs, shaking his head with his lips turned up in a small smile. “You’re hard to miss. I just don’t know what the desk has done to deserve your abuse, Inquisitor.”

 

 _Inquisitor_. Formal. Isadore pouts a bit, picking her hands up to cross her arms instead. Cullen seems oblivious as to why she was pouting, but he seemed to be aware of the shift in mood. It was a start. “What?”

 

“Don’t you ever stop working? I swear, sometimes you’re worse than Josephine,” Isadore complains, moving around to the other side of the desk, leaning against it casually. She feels it shift ever so slightly under her, and she bites back a smirk as she thinks back to the prank she and Sera pulled. She wonders if he’d noticed yet.

 

“I suppose I could take a quick break,” he starts, his brow furrowing as the Inquisitor shakes her head. “…a long break?” Another head shake. “The rest of the night off?”

 

“That’s a better idea,” Isadore is all smiles again, and Cullen honestly wonders what he’s gotten himself into by falling in love with this woman. “Now that you’ve got some time to yourself, would you care to spend it with me?”

 

He takes a moment to look her over. The way her dark bangs fell over her round face, and the way the gold of her tattoos against the dark contrast of her skin made her eyes pop. She was beautiful. He wonders how he got himself involved with this woman, but he doesn’t regret it for a second.

 

“I wouldn’t care to spend it any other way,” his voice is soft. She was only teasing him, but he was sincere. It makes her heart skip a beat, and her smile melts into a more genuine one.

 

“Did Varric or Cassandra give you that line?” she teases him to cover up the way her face heated, taking a slow step closer to him.

 

He takes the hint, stepping up to her and bringing his hands up to slide down her arms, one hand taking hers, the other going around her waist. “Dorian, actually. When the doors are open, I can hear him flirting from the tower. I think he does it on purpose.”

 

Isadore rolls her eyes, but she’s not entirely sure Cullen is joking. It was certainly something that could happen, but she chose to believe he was simply playing along. “Of course, why wouldn’t he?”

 

Cullen has to lean down to kiss her, and Isadore helps by standing on her toes, her free arm coming up to wrap around his neck. He didn’t mind that in the slightest, and instead pulled her closer to him, tilting his head as she deepens the kiss. He squeezes her hand once before letting go, settling both arms around her waist now.

 

He’s quick to lift her by the hips and set her on the table, standing between her legs. Leaning forwards helps him to deepen the kiss, and also to reach behind her and brush the table free of clutter. Impatience was a side effect of withdrawal for the commander, but he’s quick to correct himself with a halfhearted apology mumbled against her lips. Isadore simply snorts in response, crossing her ankles behind Cullen’s waist.

 

A groan escapes him as her fingers thread through his hair. He took pleasure in simple things like that, the way she reacted and returned his affections without her usual snark. Not that it wasn’t appreciated at the best of times, it’s always easier to give her what she wants when it’s laid out for him plainly. He was a simple man, after all.

 

Isadore is the one to break the kiss, taking a moment to catch her breath and untangle her legs from around him to free herself of her clothes. Cullen is more than appreciative of that, preferring to strip his own armor, if only to make sure everything is set on the ground rather than thrown. Also because of the unnecessary amount of buttons on the Inquisitor’s shirt.

 

He’d only just gotten his hands on his belt when the door burst open, causing both Isadore and Cullen to jump slightly in surprise. The commander was walking the line between yelling and hiding in shame. Iron Bull stands in the doorway, looking over the two of them. At least he had the decency to look sheepish, or as sheepish as a Qunari could look.

 

“Sorry, boss,” he aims at Isadore, “didn’t know this room was full.”

 

Isadore laughs. “That’s not the only thing about to be full around here.”

 

A second laugh joined the Inquisitor’s. With some effort, Isadore looks past Bull and smirks at the woman he was leading by the hand. Another Qunari, Ligean, that had joined the Chargers after they’d joined up with the Inquisition. She and Isadore had become good friends since then, as evident by the way she leaves her lover’s side to give the Inquisitor a high-five.

 

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen groans, turning away from the door and hiding his face in his hands, more exasperated than embarrassed at this point. Hiding in shame was most definitely the preferable option. “It’s my room, of course it’s taken!”

 

“Just taking a short cut ‘s all,” Ligean offers in both her and Bull’s defense. “But we’ll let you two get back to your meeting.” With that, she’s across the room once more, tugging on Bull’s hand and closing the door behind them.

 

Cullen finally looks up to shoot an exasperated look at Isadore, but all she can do is laugh it off. “Would you lighten up?” She pulls her shirt off as she speaks. At least she was still covered during the intrusion. Reaching out, she hooks a finger in Cullen’s belt, pulling him back between her legs once more.

 

“It’s not funny,” he states plainly. It wouldn’t be accurate to say the mood was shot, not for him at least. And she seemed unbothered by the interruption.

 

“It’s a little funny. They’re harmless,” she insists, hooking her ankles loosely around the back of his knees, taking his hands in hers and moving them to rest on her hips.

 

Cullen rubs his thumbs against her hips, enjoying the solid weight of her under his hands, the contrast of their skin, the way she fit beneath him. It was a good distraction, at least a good start. “Where were they going?”

 

“Hell, probably, knowing them. I’ve found it’s better to live in blissful ignorance. Until I get the full story from Ligean the next morning.”

 

Cullen can’t help but snort at that, looking up to meet her eyes. “She tells you things?”

 

“She tells me _everything_ ,” Isdaore’s tone is exasperated, but her smile is playful. “He’s crazy, and she’s crazy for agreeing to everything. And how she can still _walk_ -“

 

“Alright, I get it,” Cullen cuts her off quickly. It’s always hard to tell when she’s being serious about these things, and at the moment, he’s not sure he really wants to know.

 

He looks down when he feels her tug at his belt again, then back up at her with a quirk of his brow. Isadore is focused on unbuckling it, but once she’s done with that task, she looks up to meet his eyes before removing it completely. “You still up for this?”

 

“Physically or emotionally?” he counters, thinking she’d like having her usual sass thrown back at her. “I’m here for you, whatever you need.”


End file.
